Sous les étoiles
by Damedecoeur-N
Summary: Argus Rusard parviendra-t-il à conquérir l'élue de son coeur ?


**Sous les étoiles**

Deux hommes marchaient dans le silence de la nuit. La lune, pleine et ronde, projetait ses rayons d'argent sur le parc endormi, lui conférant un air sinistre. Heureusement, nul loup-garou n'hantait plus les contrées de Poudlard. Argus Rusard se sentait toujours un peu dépassé par les créatures légendaires, spectrales et chimériques qui l'entouraient dans ce lieu de magie. Tout cela l'effrayait un peu, car il avait du mal à le comprendre, à en saisir…l'essence. Il était aux portes d'un monde qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre complètement. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, songea-t-il en grommelant intérieurement. Le travail manuel lui convenait à la perfection, car il était simple, tangible, à sa portée.

A ses côtés, le professeur Rogue avançait silencieusement, plongé dans d'obscures pensées. La lumière projetée par l'astre accentuait son profil inquiétant, depuis son long nez aquilin jusqu'à sa stature noire et digne. Cependant, Rogue mâchonnait une part de gâteau, ce qui contrastait avec son apparence dureté.

-Il est bon ?, s'enquit soudain Argus.

-Pas mauvais, un peu trop de beurre. Vous en voulez un morceau ?

Le concierge accepta avec gourmandise et saisit la part que lui tendait Rogue. En effet, la pâtisserie semblait un peu trop grasse, aussi le concierge en donna un bout à Miss Teigne qui s'en délecta. Argus devait faire attention à sa ligne s'il voulait mener à bien ses projets de séduction.

Puisque le maître des potions et lui partageait un gâteau, sans doute pouvaient-ils partager leur expérience en la matière ?

-Est-ce que…commença Argus, cherchant ses mots, est-ce que vous avez…euh…déjà réussi à séduire une femme ?

Rogue s'étouffa avec sa part de gâteau. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de tousser, il lança un regard médusé au concierge. Il finit par lui répondre à contrecœur.

-Il y a…hum…quelqu'un qui vous plait, Argus ?

A la pensée de la dame en question, une sorcière si talentueuse aux charmes infinis, il se sentit rougir. Tentant de ne pas bafouiller, il poursuivit bravement la discussion. Il avait décidé depuis bien longtemps que les mystères de l'amour, tout comme ceux de la magie, n'étaient pas pour lui. Des conseils ne seraient pas de trop pour subjuguer l'élue de son cœur !

-En effet, répondit-il dignement. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder, comprenez-vous.

-Ah... vous savez, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous conseiller.

-Voyons, un sorcier comme vous a forcément eu de nombreuses conquêtes !

Une fois encore, Rogue faillit s'étouffer. Il abandonna définitivement l'idée de manger son gâteau tranquillement et en céda la fin à miss Teigne. Celle-ci se frotta sur ses jambes en guise de remerciement, ronronnant de bonheur, jusqu'à ce que Rogue la fasse déguerpir avec agacement. Puis il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, lui administrant le regard qu'il aurait eu pour quelqu'un de complètement fou.

-De nombreuses conquêtes ?

La voix sèche et dure de Rogue coupa l'air comme un couteau. Argus recula un peu devant la colère visible sur son visage, mais l'expression du maître des potions se détendit soudainement. Ses lèvres frémirent et il reprit d'un ton ironique :

-A l'exception d'un léger béguin pour le professeur McGonagall dans mon adolescence, on ne peut pas dire que je sois souvent tombé sous le charme d'une femme.

Argus parut tellement déçu que Rogue poussa un long soupir et sembla se résigner à partager ses secrets.

-Bon, il y a peut-être eu…une femme.

Le concierge sembla s'illuminer de joie, tournant un regard plein d'espoir vers Rogue.

-Alors…vous avez peut-être des conseils à me donner ?

-Je vous conseille de ne pas choisir le côté opposé au sien dans une guerre, répondit Rogue avec un ton ironique mêlé d'amertume, de ne pas vous battre avec ses amis, de ne pas l'insulter…

-Ah…

Le silence s'instaura à nouveau entre les deux hommes. Argus gratta son crane dégarni, l'air malheureux. Si Rogue ne pouvait pas le conseiller, qui d'autre le pourrait ? Certainement pas le directeur ni ce gros lourdaud d'Hagrid…Quant à aller voir une enseignante, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il aurait trop honte de parler de ça avec une femme. Non, il n'y avait que Rogue qui puisse l'aider. Après tout, il était jeune, talentueux et romantique… Argus rêvait de lui ressembler.

-Bon, soupira à nouveau Rogue, si j'ai appris quelque chose, c'est que la sincérité est la plus grande des vertus. Je vous conseille d'aller trouver cette femme dès maintenant et de lui avouer vos sentiments.

-Maintenant ?, bafouilla Argus, paniqué, mais…mais, je…je ne suis pas prêt…

-Ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous aimez cette sorcière, oui ou non ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec détermination, oui. Elle est si belle et si forte, je l'admire tant… Nous nous entendons à merveille, nous avons tant de points communs ! Parfois, le soir, nous parcourons ensemble les couloirs sombres à la recherche d'élèves hors du dortoir et nous nous racontons les pires punitions que nous ayons données…

-Charmant.

-N'est-ce pas ?, continua Argus avec enthousiasme. Cette femme hante mes jours et mes nuits, ma vie a tellement changé depuis qu'elle est ici ! Je vois la vie en rose… Oui, c'est cela, elle est mon rêve rose…

Si Rogue avait eu une part de gâteau avec laquelle s'étouffer, il serait sans doute mort en entendant ces dernières paroles, qui sonnèrent le glas de leur discussion. Avant d'amorcer le retour vers le château, ils pénétrèrent par effraction dans les serres du professeur Chourave pour y dérober un bouquet de fleurs exotiques. Rogue tenta ensuite d'améliorer l'apparence du concierge à l'aide de quelques sorts savamment lancés. Miss Teigne en pleine indigestion sous le bras et ses fleurs à la main, Rusard prit congé du maître des potions et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant dans les couloirs, à la recherche de sa bien-aimée.

Plus il avançait dans les couloirs sombres et plus il sentait sa résolution croitre. Les images de la sorcière dansaient devant ses yeux, emplissaient son cœur d'allégresse, faisant de l'ombre à toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant. Il fallait qu'il se déclare. Au pire, elle le repousserait, auquel cas il retournerait à sa petite vie misérable et insignifiante, avec pour seule amie une vieille chatte grognon. Au mieux, elle partageait ses sentiments, auquel cas il serait le plus heureux des hommes…

Car le plus simple des hommes a aussi droit au bonheur. Le rejet, il le connaissait, il l'avait vécu si souvent... Après tout, il n'était pas complètement un sorcier, mais il n'était pas vraiment un moldu non plus. La vie simple et sans ambition, il la connaissait aussi. Pourtant, depuis peu, Argus rêvait à nouveau la nuit. Il devait avouer que le changement était plus qu'appréciable… Chaque matin, apercevoir le sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui destinait réchauffait ses vieux membres et l'emplissait de joie. Il aimait la façon donc elle réprimandait les élèves impudents, de son ton strict qui le faisait frissonner. Les punitions qu'elle donnait aux fauteurs de trouble faisaient naître en lui une intense jubilation.

Argus avait toujours apprécié les femmes strictes, dignes et fortes. Or, Dolorès Ombrage possédait toutes ces qualités. Qui plus est, sa beauté était indéniable. Certes, elle ne possédait pas la beauté lisse et éblouissante d'une vélane, mais elle avait un corps voluptueux, un regard hypnotisant et une voix chantante…

Le concierge étourdi d'amour était tellement occupé à composer une ode à sa bien-aimée qu'il en oublia l'objet de sa recherche, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci apparaisse comme par magie. Dolorès l'observait, l'air affable, au beau milieu d'un couloir du troisième étage. Elle était si ravissante avec son cardigan rose et ses cheveux coiffés avec soin qu'il ne parvint à trouver les mots qui conviennent. Il resta là, muet et immobile, se sentant soudain profondément ridicule avec ses fleurs volées. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'elle le dardait d'un regard inquisiteur. La panique commença à s'insinuer en lui.

-Argus, mon ami, qu'y a-t-il ?, s'enquit-elle face à son silence.

Ce fut sa voix qui déclencha tout, cette voix aigue aux accents chantants qu'il aimait tant. Il comprit alors qu'il pourrait tout lui dire, qu'il pourrait tout affronter pour cette femme si déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de la vie. Lui aussi pourrait être fort.

-Je vous aime, lâcha-t-il avant que sa soudaine détermination ne faiblisse. Je vous aime, depuis le premier jour, depuis que vous avez fait ce discours si poignant lors du banquet de début d'année. Je vous aime, et je vous aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Il ne faiblit pas, il ne se rétracta pas, il resta planté sur ses deux pieds, fièrement dressé tandis que sa confession faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Dolorès. Un sentiment de fierté emplit alors Argus. Il l'avait dit, il avait vraiment dit ce qu'il ressentait à haute voix, il le lui avait dit à elle, et il n'en était pas mort.

C'est alors que cela se produisit. Son visage, qui exprimait un instant auparavant la surprise la plus intense, s'adoucit soudain. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres rosées, un sourire de joie et d'incrédulité mêlée. Dolorès combla la distance qui les séparait, s'approchant si près de lui que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Il pouvait sentir son halène fraiche et son odeur parfumée. Argus retint son souffle et écarquilla grand les yeux, émerveillé par l'affection sans limites qu'il lisait dans son regard. Un soulagement immense l'envahit, doublé d'une passion dévorante.

Sans dire un mot, elle l'embrassa. Argus crut que son cœur allait sortir hors de sa poitrine et gambader un peu partout. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait éprouvé tant d'émotions à la fois…

La première, elle mit fin à leur étreinte pleine d'ardeur. Elle posa sa joue contre la sienne, passa une main tendre dans sa chevelure et susurra quelques mots à son oreille.

-Je vous aime aussi, Argus. Dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur les votre, j'ai su. J'ai su que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours à vos côtés.

Elle s'écarta un peu et ils s'observèrent un long moment en souriant, savourant la complicité qui venait de naître entre eux, pour toujours.

Dolorès attrapa le bouquet qu'il lui tendait et huma les fleurs avec ravissement, puis elle saisit sa main avec délicatesse. Argus se laissa entrainer par la sorcière de ses rêves dans les couloirs obscurs, admirant les reflets de la lueur des torches dans sa chevelure sombre. Sans mot dire, main dans la main, ils se hissèrent en haut de la plus haute tour du château.

L'air frais de la nuit caressa leurs peaux rougies et ils se rapprochèrent en silence. Enlacés, ils s'accoudèrent au mur de pierre et levèrent leurs visages enjoués vers le ciel. C'était une nuit magnifique, songea Argus en tournant son regard vers sa dulcinée. Les étoiles scintillantes se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, amants silencieux sous la voute étoilée. Un miaulement pathétique de Miss Teigne se fit alors entendre. Les amoureux rirent un peu bêtement et Dolorès attrapa le félin qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Quelques caresses plus loin, la chatte ronronnait de plaisir. Avec émotion, Argus comprit qu'il avait sous les yeux les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, sa famille.

La lune amorçait son déclin lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à regagner l'intérieur, après un dernier baiser et une dernière déclaration d'amour éternelle.

Cette nuit là resterait le plus beau souvenir d'Argus Rusard jusqu'à sa mort. Il venait de trouver son âme sœur, celle qui l'accompagnerait dans tous les moments de son existence, les plus beaux comme les plus douloureux.

Elle était son rêve rose. Avec elle, il n'était plus un cracmol insignifiant. Avec elle, il était un homme meilleur. Un homme confiant. Un homme vivant.


End file.
